Crumbling
by irishcharm123
Summary: What happened in the Season 2 finale in more detail. Anna's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Jheezzz, the season finale was so amazing yet emotional I'm still in shock from it. This fiction is the events that happened during the finale, so if you haven't seen the last episode I wouldn't recommend to you yet. Obviously going to cover a lot of things, and I'm going to actually include chapters, might add one more when their story is (hopefully) addressed and solved again in the Christmas episode.  
>Enjoy.<p>

It all began on an average day, like any other (or at least, average since the end of the war). It took her a while to drag herself out of bed this morning, Lord knows why, but it was just one of those days she could sense…change. The same thing happened the day the war was announced, they day she had heard he was back in Yorkshire, the day she learnt of Vera's death… and it appears it was never usually a good sign.

On days like these, she really missed Gwen. She was the closest thing she had to a girl friend back then, someone who she could talk to about all sorts of minor and major dramas, someone who was just always there. The room was dismally lonely without her, and seeing as Jane lived in the village with her son, Anna had been more lonesome than ever of late.

Anna sat down groggily at the table, and Mr Bates was already sat there. She had always found it rather frustrating how he always managed to be the first down to the table, up, ready and prepared for the day. She could manage stay in her bed all day if only she had the possibility. She looked up, and she saw his little sideways smile he always did when he knew that she was jealous of his ability to ease to and from sleep, the smile she was greeted with almost every morning.

She returned a smile back as he passed her a porridge bowl, but it soon faded away as she sighed . He looked at her inquisitively.

'Mr Bates,' she breathed calmly, trying not to reveal any emotion. He looked into her eyes, however not too obviously, as they didn't want people to notice or latch on to their conversation. He was staring tentatively.

'Can we meet at some time that is convenient later on today?' she pressed seriously.

'I should hopefully have some time shortly after dinner, Lord Grantham hasn't required me until much later on recently,' Bates replied almost anxiously. 'Is there something wro…'

'No,' Anna cut him short. 'No, there isn't, it's just recent events have made me think…' she paused as she thought to herself about Sybil and Branson's plot that was revealed to her the previous night, and how she was going to have to confront Mr Bates about her feelings sooner or later…

'Alright,' he said, and Anna could tell he would now be worried for the rest of the day about what she wanted of him. She felt rather guilty. 'But if there was something wrong, you'd tell me straight away, wouldn't you?' he almost whispered in concern.

Anna's heart melted. He always cared for her so much, and even the littlest suggestion of this would make her feel special. She smiled reassuringly. 'Course I would, well, maybe not right out loud now, as the likes of some people could hear and it might be a bit personal…but yes, course I would.'

He patted her gently on the knee, something he had made a habit of recently, smiled, drained his cup of tea and stood up, just as Lord Grantham's bell rung. She had not told him of Branson's plans to tell the whole Crawley family, the Dowager Countess included, about his and Sybil's relationship that day.

She knew she wouldn't have to bother. He'd soon find out. Everyone would.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, Anna knew that Mr Branson's efforts to reassure the Crawley family that Sybil _would_ be his wife, whether they liked it or not, would have been strained. She had great respect for all of the Crawley family, but to them, she knew it would be a shock. Carson also knew of the events, as he was in the room when Branson walked in to announce the news, according to Sybil. Anna knew Mr Carson would not share what he saw with anyone else but himself, and never being one to gossip, Anna guessed it was only she and Carson who knew the events of that day.

Helping Sybil that day, who had called her very early indeed, around lunchtime, due to her discomfort of Mary's glacial stares, Anna knew the meeting with Branson did not go well.

'Oh Anna,' Sybil sighed. 'I knew they wouldn't be over the moon, but that was….' Sybil paused as she tried to find a suitable word for the meeting…'disastrous,' she finally decided on.

'Well, M'Lady, perhaps they just need more time?' Anna suggested, trying to both comfort and reassure Sybil.

'Urgh, I just wish that they would give us their blessing, I don't mind if they're not overly keen on the idea, I never expected they would be…but just to know I had their support would mean everything to me,' Sybil said morosely.

Anna nodded. She suddenly felt a sudden rush of affection for Sybil. She was there, going against everybody else, all the doubters, all the critics, to be with the person she loved. She didn't care about her expectations any more. She was choosing her own path. Of course, she had noticed this earlier on in the week, when she sulked as Edith and Mary tried to swerve her intentions away from the Irish chauffer. But it was only in that moment that it struck Anna. Inspired her. She needed to talk to Mr Bates as soon as she possibly could.

'I can genuinely say this from the bottom of my heart,' Anna said, perhaps a little bravely as she placed the finishing touch to Sybil's glossy brown weave. 'I wish you and Branson the best of luck, whatever the outcome. I know I side with Lady Mary whenever it's brought up, but I know she only wants what she thinks is best for you. But between you and me, what's best for you, is what is best for _you_, if you can contemplate what I'm saying, M'Lady?'

Sybil's head perked up, and so did her face. She turned to face Anna and stood level with her, smiling.

'You always look out for us, don't you? Me, Mary and Edith. I don't like to think where we would be without you, you always seem to keep a level head when things are dismal.'

Anna smiled. If only Lady Sybil knew the whole truth as to what she was saying. Either way, she was flattered.

'Why, thankyou M'Lady,' she replied gratefully. 'I'm here to serve you, and serve you I shall!'

They both shared appreciative smiles, before Sybil looked at the Grandfather clock majestically positioned in the corner of the room.

'Drat,' Sybil cursed as she registered the time. 'Mary and Edith shall be up soon, so I'd best be going.'

Anna nodded. Sybil turned to walk out of the room, and the door was almost shut before she opened it again.

'Oh, and Anna?' she said, grinning as her head poked through the door. 'Thankyou for that advice. I shall think of it as I have a meeting with Papa now.'

Anna smiled back, and looked at Sybil as if to say 'good luck.' Sybil smiled as she understood, took one last look at the room, and then departed.


	3. Chapter 3

Big chapter guys! A lot goes on in a short period of time and I wanted to include some of Anna's opinions on Branson, after all they did work together for six years. A lot of dialogue this time round, I just hope it doesn't hinder the quality of the story.

Just as Sybil had predicted, Mary and Edith entered their room less than five minutes after she had left. Just as Anna had predicted, they were still reeling about the events of the previous night. Mary was a lot more worked up than Edith, who appeared to have a more reserved view of the matter. Anna tried to stay out of it from that point on, as she figured that if she stuck her nose in any further she would only be looking for trouble.

Her day continued in an ordinary blur, with endless work in preparation for the wedding keeping her busy until a blessed time slot where the whole of the downstairs staff, it seemed, were free.

Anna was busy writing a note to herself of all of her unfinished tasks she needed to complete before Matthew and Lavinia's wedding, when he walked in. He had an almost sheepish, embarrassed look on his face, so she presumed he knew she knew. She really did pity him, and admired him too for at least trying.

'Mr Branson,' she began, as she put down her pencil and walked towards him. 'I know it wasn't easy last night..'

He cut through her, yet somehow he managed to do so politely. 'We should have spoken out long ago,' he said exasperatedly as he looked at the floor. Everything went quiet, and both Anna and Branson became aware that everybody had heard their conversation.

'Spoken out about what?' Daisy asked as she placed a tea-cup on the table. Everyone waited for an answer. Branson smiled sadly to himself, then began to fiddle with a bottle green had he held in his hands.

'Ah, why not?' he said, half to himself and half to his silent audience. 'Lady Sybil and I are getting married,' he smiled proudly. There was a sharp intake of breath from almost every corner of the table. Suddenly, Anna knew things were going to get heated.

Carson strode in, in all his grace and pomposity, his face livid. Anna knew how much Carson supported Lord Grantham on the matter of Lady Sybil's welfare, as she had heard Carson reassure Lord Grantham that he did the right thing the previous night only a few hours ago as she was re-arranging some lillies on the staircase.

She quickly walked over to her usual seat next to Mr Bates, whilst everyone else at the shell-shocked table stood up, all of them sensing Carson's fury.

'Have you no shame?' Carson spat venomously at Branson. Branson turned around, as if Carson was an irritating fly that had just interrupted an important meeting.

'I'm sorry you feel like that, Mr Carson,' Branson said, not sounding at all sorry. He confidently strode over to Carson, showing no sign of intimidation or fear. 'You're a good man, but no, I have no shame. In fact, I have great pride in the fact I'm in love with that young woman, and I will strive to be worthy of it.'

Carson fidgeted uncomfortably on the spot, failing to meet Branson's eyes. Carson held his hand up in defeat, and moved to his usual seat at the head of the table.

'I will not disgrace myself by discussing the topic,' he said angrily, as he pulled out his chair. 'And nor will anyone else. Now if you will go, Mr Branson, we will continue with our day.'

Anna could tell Carson was fuming, his face was almost purple and his breathing had become heavy. She looked at Mr Bates, who as usual was kept a cool head and was looking around the room, with one eyebrow higher than the other, as if such topical discussions between the butler and the former chauffer planning to elope with Lord Grantham's youngest girl were everyday business. It couldn't help but amuse Anna how he did it. However, the time and place was not amusing, but indeed rather upsetting.

Branson looked around sadly at his abrupt dismissal. Anna could see Branson had become fond of Downton Abbey, even if his politics wanted to take him elsewhere. Carson spoke again.

'If you leave an address, we will forward what is owed to you,' Carson said, still looking away from the shamed chauffer.

'No problem there, Mr Carson,' Branson replied matter-of-factly. 'I'll be at the Grantham Arms in the village up until Lady Sybil is ready to make her departure.'

Branson looked around the room, and smiled. Anna knew it was probably one of the last times she may see Branson again, and she had become very fond of him. His smile quickly turned into a sad yet determined expression.

'I bid you all a good day,' Branson nodded as he inhaled sadly, and then he was gone.

Silence.

'Is it really tr..?' Jane asked, rather foolishly truth be told.

'Please,' Carson cut across her like a razor. 'I have asked for silence, and silence I shall have.' Everybody at the table took this as a final warning that the topic of Lady Sybil's love life was strictly off-limits.

The day progressed sleekly into night without any mention of the Irish chauffer, and Anna found the rest of her free time talking to Mr Bates, who inhaled a cigarette.

'It's not like you to smoke in spare time,' she said pointedly. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm fine, Anna…just letting off some steam,' Bates admitted.

'It's not about what I said earlier is it? About our meeting which we still need to have?' she questioned.

'Possibly,' he said sheepishly, confirming her suspicions.

'Well, alright then, let's get it out of the way, then I shan't worry you any further,' she said, as they both stood and Bates stubbed out his cigarette so they could move into the servants corridor. Suddenly, a bell rang. They both sighed simultaneously.

'Don't worry, John,' she said reassuringly. 'It's nothing that should disappoint you, or at least I hope it isn't,' she said.

'You called me by my first name!' he said in mild glee.

'I did, and we should probably be getting back to work,' Anna smiled affectionately at him. Chuckling to himself, but seemingly less worried, he departed from her side.

I'm going to start to start preparing for dinner,' Anna said aloud to the servants in the servant hall. 'Has anyone seen Mr Molesley, he's filling in for Mr Carson whilst he rests.'

'He's in the wine cellar,' Jane smiled.

Anna had always found it slightly awkward with Molesley ever since he made his feelings for her clear, yet she tried not to let it hinder her work. After all, he was a nice fellow, just not at all suited to her. She took him through all the wines in which the Crawleys had to complement their dinner twice over, and then once she was partly reassured he understood, she left him to his own devices.

Just before the dinner started, she checked up on Molesley. He seemed…jumpy, but it was probably just the nerves. She watched him take a swig of a lighter wine, and then took her place in the dining room as she usually did now the house was drastically short of staff.

As the dinner progressed the topic soon turned to Branson, and she couldn't help but twitch a smile as Sybil mentioned the fact Mary and Edith had stopped her from eloping once already. Sitting in the back of a car with Edith at the wheel was potentially the most exhilarating yet dangerous nights of Anna's life.

Soon afterwards, Cora left their presence, as she was feeling unwell.

'Looks like there's something contagious at Downton,' Anna made a mental note to herself. If Mr Bates was to oblige to her request, the last thing she wanted was to be ill…


End file.
